


It's Late...

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [19]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "it's late. come to bed, love." "just two more minutes, i promise" "you said that three hours ago" for elorcan pls
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 39





	It's Late...

Lorcan woke up and blindly reached across the bed in his half conscious daze, only to find Elide’s side of the bed empty and cold. Rolling over he squinted at the clock on his nightstand, it was almost 2am. He assumed Elide must still be at it.

With a groan he sat up and pushed himself off the bed and with heavy feet made his way to the living room. He could hear the hum of the TV and could see the light of it flickering on the wall. As he cane closer the sounds got clearer and he could make out the clashing of swords and snarling of monsters. Lorcan sighed as he finally stepped into the living room.

“It’s late. Come to bed, love,” Lorcan said as Elide tapped the buttons on the controller and the grey haired protagonist sliced the ugly creature in half.

Elide took a few moments to answer she was so absorbed in the game. “Just two more minutes.”

“You said that three hours ago,” Lorcan replied.

“Wait, what’s the time?” Elide asked.

“Almost 2,” Lorcan said through a yawn.

The last of the monsters fell to the ground and Elide brought up the menu screen and pressed save.

“I guess it’s bedtime then,” Elide said as she stretched then turned off the TV and game console.

She walked around the couch, walking right up to Lorcan. He had no warning before launched her self at him, Lorcan catching her under her thighs as her legs wrapped around his waist. That was how Lorcan walked them back to their room before dropping Elide unceremoniously on the bed. The impact caused an involuntary squeak to leave her lips. Even though it was dark Lorcan could feel her glare burning into him.

He just settled into his side of the bed like nothing had happened. “That’s for getting me out of bed.”


End file.
